


This skin is your skin

by ethereal-fallible (thatslurredhello)



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dreams, Experimental writing, Fantasy, Heartbreak, Longing, M/M, Poetic, kinda Richard Siken inspired, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslurredhello/pseuds/ethereal-fallible
Summary: There are as many ways to cope with heartbreak as there are stars in the sky. Roman chooses one.





	

There are nights where you miss Peter so very deeply that it feels as if great chunks of you are missing.  
On these nights you close your eyes and turn your hands from your body, wanting him here so much so that it becomes as if he truly is. You come to feel the broad, sturdy expanse of his chest at the pads of your fingers, the comforting warmth and tobacco scent of his breath on your face; his head becomes a heavy, solid weight at the curve of your neck, with its soft and shaggy hair feather-light, and smelling like sage, familiar. You allow yourself to become so absorbed in the fantasy of it that you reach a time in which he feels so very close to you that it is as if his heart is pulsing inside your own chest, side by side with yours the way you wish that you and him could be.  
In these moments you are on the verge of not finding it so terribly heart wrenching that you have not seen him in months, but then even you cannot pretend for long enough to make that notion hold, and instead you just wonder if he has shared in this fancy with you (even in some distant place) in much the same way that he once shared in your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was kind of experimental as I haven't written anything for others to read in a rather long time and also this work was a little inspired by the poem 'Dirty Valentine' by Richard Silken.


End file.
